


In Thy Dark Streets Shineth

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always said, if you're gonna go, go big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Thy Dark Streets Shineth

"Hey toss me that last box!" Dean spins his staple gun like a six-shooter. Grins down at Ben.

"Incoming!"

He snags the lights outta the air, tears the box with his teeth. One row to go. Strands already circle the windows, wind around columns and spindles.

All white.

Classy.

Lisa gets home past dark. "Hey, guys. Busy day?"

"Yup," Ben says. "Got the Christmas spirit."

"I can see that." She winks. "I bet the Space Station can see that."

 _Shit._ "Too much?" Dean asks.

"Huh-uh." Indulgent smile ain't just for Ben. She kisses Dean's cheek.

"Gross!" Ben yelps.

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
